Rewritten
by cyang227
Summary: My life was just like pencil and paper. I had the ideal childhood, endured unbelievable pain, and now I was going to suffer a tragic death. It was still funny to think that erasing that one horrid moment could have changed everything.


**So... this is my first Four Swords story!**

**I wrote this when I was kinda depressed yesterday (don't ask) so don't blame me if it sucks. I was also suffering from drowsiness from the time.**

**Um... on with the story?**

* * *

The phone rang once, twice, three times. My grip on the small device tightened as I dreaded a possibility, my worst fear at this time. 'What if he doesn't pick up?'

The chime rang in my ear once more before that crisp, clean voice I knew oh so well sounded a perfectly innocent word. "Hello?"

Blood dripped from my wrist, staining my bed. It didn't really matter, anyway; the red liquid from the knife I'd dropped had already spread. "It's Alice."

"Oh." Shaking, my downcast eyes rose to meet the world outside my window. Sunlight bathed the lush green fields I called my home. As my mind battled my soul to decide my fate, I just had to ask him.

"What am I to you?"

The question was so abrupt, so sudden; the one on the other end was definitely surprised. "Huh?"

"What am I… to you?" I repeated, so softly I doubt he even heard it. Until I heard an equally soft reply, "The girl who's always been there for me, but lately, I feel like I don't even know her anymore."

My breathing became short and ragged. Between labored gasps, as my eyes drilled into the red substance crawling onto the floor, my mind traveled back to all the mistakes I'd made in my life. I just couldn't make them again. 'I have to say this quick.'

Tears now mingling with blood, I blurted out, "I'm sorry!"

Dead silence flooded into my ears. I paid no heed to how fast my life was slipping from my fingers. Praying to the Goddesses that I could explain clearly enough in my current state, words jumbled out of my mouth as I continued. "It feels like I'm not in control anymore. Like there's a demon eating me from the inside out. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me most. I'm sorry I didn't listen when you poured your feelings out to the one person you thought would pay attention. I'm sorry…" I hung my head again, eyes wide with fear.

"That I probably wouldn't risk my life for you. Not for you, not for anyone. You're my best friend, but in all the ten years I've known you, I can't say you've changed who I am."

"I, myself, am a coward."

A firmer voice than I thought I knew shook me from my trance. "No, you're not."

Anticipation and fear ripped at my heart. Shaking violently, I held onto my phone with all the remaining strength I had.

"Alice, you've been the best person I've ever met. You're brave both in heart and mind. And I'm sorry, too. What we fought about was stupid. I don't have any right to prod into your business." A pause.

"Why does this sound like a goodbye?" I stiffened slightly, gazing at my own blood splashed all around me, then at the beautiful scene outside.

"Maybe because it is." A dreadful silence settled upon us. Heartbeat racing, I felt like a bystander to my own frantic thoughts, worries echoing around me. 'It just can't end this way. It's just… not fair! Not fair to him…'

'Not fair to my parents…'

"What am I to you?" Of course he had to throw my own question back at me. It was so much like my dear friend that I had to resist the urge to throw my head back and laugh and cry all at once.

Funny how death actually seemed peaceful at this time. Would I end up in heaven with the Goddesses, or would the monsters from hell consume me first?

I absently recalled the happier times. Trying to engrave his smile and laugh in my memory. How I would never experience those precious moments again. It was probably a minute before I answered.

"The person I always wanted to be." The phone slipped from my ice cold fingers, clattering into the pool of blood. His frantic calls were dull and incomprehensible, droning in my ears as I collapsed onto the floor.

'I am so sorry, Vio…' Death had caught up to me at last.

* * *

**People reading this are probably going, "What the heck is going on here?!"**

**Allow me to explain.**

**Alice is my OC and is fourteen. She's been best friends with Vio since she was four.**

**She she was eight, her parents mysteriously died, so she went to an orphanage. She got kind of depressed, but luckily, Vio was there to get her out of it, even though he doesn't realize what happened to her. XD**

**But then they have an argument and haven't been talking for over two weeks, which is basically a first for them. Alice begins reflecting on the loss in her life (I guess) and cuts her wrist.**

**She realizes she's made a mistake and quickly calls her friend to apologize. By this time, Vio's going a little crazy with worry himself.**

**So when he says, "I don't have any right to prod into your business." he's referring to the cause of the argument, when he asked her what she's so sad about.**

**In reality, I was having a hard time about who to put on the other end of the phone. After many minutes of thinking, I was extremely tired, so I randomly scribbled something down and went to sleep. XD**

**So there's my overly long explaination.**


End file.
